


Cute

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi, slight hints of Lizzie/Edwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't the party cute. No. Derek explores his feelings of liking Casey, but he couldn't touch her like how Edwin and Lizzie did. No that's a sin. Dasey! some hints of LizzieEdwin. please r&r! spoilers to Lizzie and Edwin party! Genre also is Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Cute**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, Disney Channel does!

* * *

"Isn't the party cute?" asked Casey.

 

Derek couldn't help but hate how preppy, how happy Casey was. He really didn't want to admit to Casey that the party was actually cute.

_Wait. No._

_Not again._

He was looking at Casey. She had forgotten what he did to him, by making herself look like a fool in front of Max. A friend of a friend of his. No offence, but Casey couldn't be with any of his friends because she really didn't deserve him. No Derek wasn't jealous, not at all, but he was upset.

He had feelings for Casey. Actual feelings, he felt like he wanted to be nice to her, to reach out and touch her. Just like how Edwin and Lizzie had, in order to start the party. He would never do that with Casey at all. He would never allow himself to touch her.

_That was a sin._

And in many ways, he cursed himself for having these thoughts. Casey surprisingly looked cute today.

And he couldn't help but hate himself, for liking that.

"No, the party isn't cute at all" replied Derek. And he want back dancing with his little sister, Marty, in order to get of his thoughts of Casey.

But at night, he will dream again, touching her. But he couldn't do that besides, she was lucky enough to dance with Max who just got here.

And he, he had no one. Well except he got to dance with Marty. But he would rather dance with Casey.


End file.
